The Dark Knight
by Kolsake
Summary: He was tired of running, tired of being afraid. He missed his home, his friends and the woman he loved. But what could he hope to do against a force that seemed hell bent on the destruction of everything he held close to his heart? There was only one option, instead of being a victim, he would now dispense justice, instead of being afraid of the dark, he would now be its Champion.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone, this is my own twist on Ron Stoppable becoming the one and only Caped Crusader, Read, Enjoy and Review.**

**I do not own Kim Possible, Disney, Batman or DC Comics, this is simply my way of loving two awesome cartoons.**

* * *

"SOMEBODY HEL-UMPFHH"

A large gloved hand firmly planted over her mouth was all that was needed to muffle her attempted cry for help. Her tiny arms flailed about as she tried to pull away from the grasp of her attacker, but he was far too strong, her back tensed in pain as he slammed her into the dark alley wall.

And then she saw his eyes…those pale, merciless, cold eyes. His voice aroused new fears inside her she had never felt before.

"Sweet thing, I don't think you should keep screaming….I might end up doing something nasty, like slitting your pretty little throat!"

Her screams died down instantly.

"That's a good girl…"

He moved on to his target, the handbag that was once draped over her shoulder, he emptied the contents on the ground, frowning as he used his foot to separate the packets of gum, make-up and any other invaluable feminine accessory present. He looked back up at her; she took a deep breath as he moved in closer.

"Where's the cash, sweet thing?"

"I-i-i don't have any…"

"Don't lie to me, sweet thing! I'm gonna ask again and you better give me a better answer…"

The tears were flowing down her cheeks now; she lifted her arms in a defensive position.

"No! Please! I don't have any money…please don't kill me!"

The man's hardened gaze softened as he began to appreciate the young lady's physique, a devious grin crept on his face as he once again pinned the crying girl against the wall.

"Well I guess, I'm going to have to find 'something else' to take."

Her eyes widened when she felt the tips of his gloved fingers trace their way up her thigh. She opened her mouth to scream but his reflexes were better and only muffled cries escaped as he started to kiss her neck. In her distress she closed her eyes and called on the only other person she could think ok.

"_OH GOD, HELP ME!"_

Suddenly the weight that had pinned her against the alley wall was gone; her eyes flew open to a sight that had been more than welcome.

She felt like a princess who had beheld her knight in shining armor for the first time.

She shrunk down into one of the corners as her rescuer took a defensive position between herself and her attacker, his grey overcoat resting comfortably on his frame as if it was tailor made, but what stood out most for her was the bright red cap that adorned his head. Her rescuer spoke, he sounded like someone in his teen years, but he spoke with the level of authority you would only expect from a cop or a soldier.

"You have one chance to surrender, I'm very hungry and not in the mood to pulverize any scumbags tonight, so what will it be, the easy way or the fun way?"

The attacker sneered as he reached into his waist and pulled out a very large butcher knife. She gulped at the sight of the weapon, but her expression changed to confusion when the young man turned to her and handed the bag he had been holding.

"Could you hold this for a second, please?"

She absently nodded as she took the bag, her attention more focused on a set of eyes that had somehow calmed her down, but something was off, she was sure they were black….but were there also flickers of…blue?

The attacker took the initiative and charged at the young man, expecting to catch him off guard, the young lady's eyes widened as her mouth disobeyed her brain's orders to warn her savior...but it wasn't needed, the young man spun around with a kick, easily knocking the knife out of the attacker's hand, speaking with a bit of humor in his voice.

"…the fun way it is."

A very brief pummeling followed, she was sure the attacker wouldn't be getting back up, special thanks to the awkward angle his right leg was bending.

"Now on to more important matters…"

The young man stooped down and placed her things in a small sack that used to be her handbag, then handed it to her as he took back his own bag, she opened her mouth to speak but her rescuer beat her to the punch.

"You shouldn't be walking in this part of the town at this time of the night…are you trying to get yourself killed?"

She furrowed her brow as she tried to think of something to say but he had already taken her by the hand and had led her out of the alley and into a more populated area, there was an odd but comfortable silence as he stopped a taxi and handed the driver a wad of bills, as he ushered her into it.

"Driver, she'll direct you to her home."

She once again built up the courage to say something, but he cut her off.

"Have a good night, and don't worry about thanking me or paying me back, I have a soft spot for _red heads_."

The young lady unconsciously touched her red tresses as a small pink tinge decorated her cheeks; the taxi had pulled away now and was already beginning to put good distance between herself and the hero, she spared one last look at him as he seemed to disappear before her very eyes. She sighed as she told the driver her address, grateful for everything her 'knight in shining armor' had done.

No, that didn't sound right, her mind replayed the scene of him disappearing in the shadows and a ray of inspiration registered in the depths of her intellect.

"My….Dark Knight."

The same heroic red-capped figure from before was now slowly making his way up a dark heavily forested hill on the outskirts of town, a small smile graced his face as his home came into view.

A small _but_ cozy cabin he had found when he had first arrived in the town, even he had to admit that the rough exterior looked good being caressed by the moonlight, but he didn't have time to think about that, there was something of far more importance that needed his undivided attention.

He was starving. And when a man's hungry, he is _hungry_.

He sighed in relief as he closed the bulky wooden door behind him, his voice echoing throughout the rooms as he pulled off his cap and coat.

"Rufus! I'm home; I got those chips that you really like."

He raised an eyebrow as he lit a few candles around his living room.

Was Rufus already asleep?

He seemed so full of energy when he left to get them some late night grub. He unconsciously shrugged as he pulled a bag of chips from his bag and sat down on a small handmade wooden stool in front of his ancient fireplace, making sure to get a fire going. A small frown formed on his face as the gears in his head started to spin a bit faster.

Maybe it was for the best that Rufus was asleep, it made what he was about to do next a much easier task.

"Normally, I would be flattered to have an admirer, but stalking me at this hour of the night is just really really creepy bro."

There were a few moments of silence and it would seem to any other person that the young man had been talking to himself and was maybe had a few screws loose, he sighed as he ran a few fingers through his midnight colored locks.'

"Think I'm bluffing? Top left corner of my roof, hanging over the bookcase."

And this time there was a reaction.

Clapping.

A hooded individual landed softly behind the hero, he was wearing black from head to toe, the only exception being a brown facemask keeping his facial features hidden from any prying eyes.

Our hero simply took another handful of chips as he awaited a response from his mysterious visitor/stalker.

"Bravo, bravo; I would have never thought that you would have even sensed that someone else was here, even more sensing where I was, I must admit that I wasn't trying that hard to stay completely hidden, but still, it's quite impressive that you found me."

The hero tossed another log into the fire and turned around to face the hooded man trying to obtain more details another than his horrible English accent.

"I'm delighted to know that I have entertained you, but I'd still like an answer, why you are in my house?"

"Straight to the point aren't we….what was the name that you chose again? Ah yes! Mr. Elliot Jacobsen. Tell me, how did a 17 year old from the 'states' end up in a place like this? I bet your story is simply amazing…"

"You want to know what I find amazing. I keep asking you one simple question, and you keep dodging it. If you're here to kill me, I suggest you save your energy and attack, I'm not going down without a fight."

There was a chuckle from the masked figure as he pointed to another stool close by.

"I assure you I'm not here to fight, do you mind if I take a seat….Mr. Stoppable or can I say Ron?"

Elliot tried his best to mask his surprise.

"Excuse me? You must have me excused with someone else my name is Elliot Jac-"

"Your _real _name is Ronald Damian Stoppable, born on March 15 1985 to Gene and Laura Stoppable; we both know this to be true."

The hooded figure was now seated and his posture was very relaxed, Elliot narrowed his eyes at the man.

"So let me guess this straight…you enter MY home in the middle of the night, and YOU question ME, if I'm telling the truth about who I say I am? Get the hell out of my house!"

**PLOP!**

Before the enraged Elliot had even blinked, there was an open manila folder on the ground in front of him; he glanced down at it and frowned, inside there was a picture of Ron Stoppable on one side while the opposite side had a picture of Elliot Jacobsen, both had small scribbling on the area below the photos, the hooded man spoke.

"9 out of 10 facial recognition software identified the both of you as the same person; the other 1 identified you as 'twins', I admit you're very good. You dyed your hair, got contacts, changed some of your mannerisms, even started working out, switched countries as often as someone switches toothbrushes and your paper trail was basically non-existent, it took us 2 years to locate you, an all time record."

Elliot said nothing as he merely stared at both photos.

"Well if you're still in denial, I'm sure of one very talented, very beautiful _redhead cheerleader_ that would just love to see these photos of the new you."

The reaction was instantaneous.

"Leave KP out of this!"

The hooded man chuckled.

"KP? Who's that? Is she a friend of yours, Mr. Jacobsen? Or is it Mr. Stoppable now? Sometimes I get a little confused."

Elliot…no, Ron sighed in defeat.

"I'm asking you one last time, why are you here and what do you want from me?"

"I'm here because I need your abilities, 'we' have a problem and surprisingly you are our only solution."

"We? Problem?"

"Oh my apologies, I haven't introduced myself, my name is Denton , I'm the head sub commander of the League of Shadows, we are the world's best hope in eradicating crime and poverty forever, we do whatever is necessary to…'neutralize' both major and minor threats to the world's political, social, physical and mental health."

"I've never heard of you before…"

"Of course we could never be media stars like Kimberly and yourself, or Team Impossible or even the spandex brothers more popularly known as Team Go, the League of Shadows function above the laws of any land, the justice systems are far too corrupt and cannot be trusted. We will achieve world peace through our own strength and we will do it from the shadows."

Ron bit his lip as he processed this information.

"As creepy as you guys are, you sound as if you already have everything under control, why would you want my help?"

Ron noted that Denton's posture became a little rigid.

"As much as I don't agree with the practice of asking ordinary civilians to assist with our missions, there's something special that you possess that makes you ideal for this assignment."

Ron didn't have to ask.

"My Mystical monkey power."

"Correct, Ronald, your powers would be of great use to us."

"I left the hero scene for a reason, Mr. Denton and I'm not getting back into it just because you guys asked nicely."

**PLOP!**

Another open folder, and this time the picture inside provoked two very powerful emotions, anger….and fear.

"Even if it was to stop this raging lunatic once and for all?"

Ron's eyes burnt with azure fury, the entire cabin trembled just a bit but it was short lived as the young man calmed himself with a round of deep breathing. A pained groan escaped his lips as he massaged his templates.

"Monkeyfist…no, not again..."

"You are the only person known for having defeated this man; we need you to do it one last time, Mr. Stoppable."

"I'm sorry, but you must not know our history, the last time we fought…Monkeyfist defeated me…in the worst way possible, I've lost too much because of that freak, and I'm certain I'm no longer a match for him, to go after him would be to endanger everyone I care about."

"We know more than you think Ronald, and the last time you were at a disadvantage, one we hope to correct this time around."

"Disadvantage? He is fricking unstoppable! He decimated Yamanouchi in one day, ONE DAY! Sensei, the lunch lady, Hirokota…Yori, we couldn't even find their bodies… none of them stood a chance and then he came after me…Mom…Dad."

Ron gaze fell to the floor as a tear ran down the left side of his face.

"I'm sorry, I know that the scars may run deep, but this is your chance to avenge them, we have a solution."

Ron sighed.

"Whatever scientific device or contraption you have won't work on him, trust me...Wade had hit him with everything he had."

"The League of Shadows is not in any way limited to scientific solutions, but to be honest we were at first very skeptical of the notion that such magical powers existed, but after months of research, we now know how and why Monkeyfist was ever so powerful, have you ever heard of the Gorilla Gauntlet ?"

Ron upon first thought opened his mouth to say 'no', but his mind prevented him as it reached deep in his memory banks for a short conversation between himself and Sensei during his first visit to Yamanouchi.

"Yes…yes I have, the Gorilla Gauntlet of Hiruzen, Sensei said that it belonged to the first ever master of MMP and it was a source of great power, but it had been lost for over 3000 years, wait you're not saying that…"

"Indeed, a few months before his attack on Yamanouchi and your home, Monkeyfist found the Gorilla Gauntlet and sought to complete a ritual that would have given him ultimate mystical power, fortunately he couldn't complete the ritual as the item wouldn't recognize him as the one true 'Monkey Master', he knew that the only way to truly be recognized would be to wipe out all users of Tai Shing Pek Kwar; namely those at Yamanouchi and yourself."

"But that doesn't make sense, if the ritual didn't work, then where did he get the power from?"

"I didn't say the ritual failed entirely, the ritual was merely not complete, just by beginning the ritual it is said that the user's power would grow by over 150% for at least a month, and it was during this time that he launched his attacks."

"But why did he disappear right after? If he thinks he succeeded shouldn't in killing all of us, shouldn't he be trying to get the ultimate power that he's always wanted?"

"As I said before the boost that the artifact provided was temporary, after it wore it out, the device went into a type of 'slumber' that made it useless for 5 years, to escape the wrath of those who he had attacked, he also went into hiding."

Ron's eyes narrowed.

"Are you saying that Monkeyfist is currently at his normal level of power?"

"It would be safe to assume that, but-"

Ron's grip tightened as his knuckles became a pit pale.

"Tell me where he is, get me a ride, and I'll end this once and for all."

"It won't be that easy, even without the boost Monkeyfist has been training non-stop and has a whole new army of monkey ninjas. Even though you've kept fit, I still don't think you're ready to take him on, and that leads me to my proposition. We want you to spend the next three years training with the League of Shadows."

Ron narrowed his eyes.

"Listen, _if _the information you're giving me is accurate then I will be more than grateful, but I still don't know your intentions, how am I sure that you're not lying to me?"

"You have no guarantee, you just have to trust us…or you could wait for another 3 years and watch Monkeyfist destroy the world one continent at a time."

"How do I know that you're not working for Monkeyfist or anyone else for that matter?"

"Foolish assumption Ronald, if we wanted you captured, unconscious or dead, you would be, the League of Shadows is only interested in protecting this world."

Ron was about to speak again, but Denton pre-empted him.

"Listen, I know this is a lot for you to digest all at once, you have 3 days to make your choice, if you are interested in saving the world _AND _the people you love, the folder we left on your night stand has co-ordinates for us to meet at, I hope to see you there, until then…"

Denton bowed in respect as he turned his back to leave, Ron's voice made him stop mid-step.

"You think that your league can bring me up to Monekyfist's level in 3 years?"

"The only other option would have been Yamanouchi, but we both know why that is no longer possible."

Ron nodded in understanding as Denton continued.

"But no need to worry, we are no slouches either, isn't that right…gentlemen?"

Ron's face reflected confusion and curiosity mixed, he was just about to question Denton when he felt 4…no make that 6 sharp blades at his neck, his eyes widened.

He hadn't even sensed them creeping up behind him.

"No need to panic, these men are sons of the Shadow, I hope you understand that there is still much more for you to learn, Ronald, and there are skills that can only be honed…in the shadows!"

Without warning, Denton seemed to have just disappeared; Ron blinked as he noticed that the men that were behind him were also gone.

He sighed as he retook his seat.

"And I thought saving that girl would have been the highlight of my night, can I really trust those guys?"

The scurrying of tiny feet could be heard as a pink hairless rodent crept from underneath one of the floorboards, the dirt covered rat smirked at his owner.

"_Ron!"_

"Hey buddy, should have known you weren't asleep, you went to hide when those guys came didn't ya?"

The naked mole rat merely nodded as he dusted himself off.

"I got those chips you like, they're on the kitchen ta-"

"_CHIPS!"_

Ron smiled as Rufus ran off seeking his beloved junk food.

"_**If those guys were telling the truth, then I could beat Monkeyfist, me and Rufus could go back home to Middleton, to our home to our friends to Monique, Felix , Wade, the Possible clan…to Kim.**_

…**...**

72 hours had passed.

Denton stood before a small helicopter in the middle of the forest patiently awaiting the arrival of who he hoped to be the league's newest addition. But it was getting late and it seemed that the young man in question wasn't coming. The masked man sighed in disbelief.

"_After all of that, he still wasn't convinced? And our leader had such high hopes for him…these next 3 years will be quite boring, I guess we will have to go to Plan B-"_

"Hey, mask-dude!"

Denton's eyes widened as he spun around to see a certain blonde haired, blue eyed individual sitting in the passenger seat of the helicopter.

"I don't know who you're waiting for, but I have some training to do, so it would be great if we could get a move on."

Denton smiled behind his mask as he got into the helicopter.

"_These next 3 years will really be interesting after all."_

"You look different Mr. Jacobsen."

"Sorry? You must have mistaken me for someone else; my name is Ron, Ron Stoppable."

Denton smiled again as the propellers of the helicopter came to life as they achieved lift-off.

"One more question, Denton."

"Yes?"

"Can we stop by a Bueno Nacho; I haven't had a Naco in years…literally."

**AND THAT'S IT! The first Chapter of 'The Dark Knight', **please really do tell me what you think, comment on the hits/misses anything that comes to your minds, or ask any question you wish I will answer it publically or in private your choice, PM or Review please. Oh and suggestions are noted, I won't promise that I'll accept them, but they'll be noted. Anyways take it easy and have yourselves a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my God.**

**How long has it been…like 3 weeks? I'm so sorry I didn't want to take that long..but a job happened and well you can guess the rest, I'll try to be more faithful with my updates.**

**I gotta say I'm happy with how the online community has been responding so far, even though I could do with some more reviews (hint hint) , anyways time to answer my precious reviewers!**

**CajunBear73**** – Hmmm, the full price will be paid when this story is finished….the full price. If it's cheap or expensive….well you'll have to wait to find out. ^_^**

** - Lol, this should remind you of Batman, this is my twisted mind mixing those 2 elements together. O.o**

**Master Chief- Thanks, I loved you in Halo ^_^**

**Jane- Well Jane let me say this….this story will have ONLY Kim Possible characters and only a few minor OCs….hint hint**

**Sentinel103****- Hmm I wonder why you think that….did you know that my job would mess with this fic…are you a psychic? O.o Dun-Dun-DuN!**

**Jillx3-I'll try to keep it coming as fast I can my friend.**

**A HUGE thanks to all the reviewers, those who favored and alerted, and just for all the readers. ROCK ON!**

**So anyways on to business.**

I do not own Kim Possible, Disney, Batman or DC Comics, this is simply my way of loving several awesome cartoons.

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

If there was anything worse than waking up with a headache, it was waking up with a weird taste in your mouth, and unfortunately Ron was experiencing both.

He groaned as he wiped the edge of his lips against his coat sleeve. The world around slowly came into focus and he quickly realized 3 things.

He was no longer in the helicopter with Denton.

It was evident that he had been asleep on a futon in a dimly lit room inside the….well he wasn't even sure _exactly _where he was.

He was not alone.

He slowly eased himself off the mat as he allowed his eyes ample time to acquaint itself with the level of light, shortly after the room's other occupant slowly stepped closer to one of the torches on the wall making their form much easier to discern. It was a woman, a _nicely shaped _woman he might add, in the kind of uniform that resembled Yamanouchi, her face mask wasn't like Denton's though, it was a very dark pink and her hoodie had been pulled back revealing her short blond hair.

"It's good to say that you are awake, Jonah."

Ron tilted his head as he spoke.

"Jonah? I'm sorry Miss but you have the wron-"

"Jonah will be your codename as long as you are here with us, Mr. Stoppable, please be vigilant in keeping your identity safe from the rest of the members, only a few of us know who you really are."

Ron scratched his head as he nodded; he had to admit that for some reason her tone made him feel a little embarrassed.

"I was asked by Denton, to give you a few pointers as you get…comfortable."

Ron knew better.

"_This place is going to be hell, I just know it."_

The woman continued to talk.

"This is your room, as long as you do not break any rules, you are free to do what you wish, a set of uniforms, a futon, a desk and a stool has been provided. You will be satisfied with these things."

"What happened to my stuff?"

"Your luggage has been placed in storage and won't be accessible until you leave. Breakfast is at 4, Lunch is at 1, Supper is at 8, you may decide when you turn in for the night as long as you are awake and ready for breakfast and training the next day, please keep all candles in your room lit, each seventh day after you start training will be a rest day, in which you will allow your body to recuperate. Any other questions?"

Ron was a little baffled, Breakfast at 4? Was this going to be Yamanouchi early mornings again? But he was willing to pay the cost if it meant beating Monkeyfist, he stayed quiet.

"Good. Now here are the rules; always respect and follow the commands of your superior officers, no un-authorized fighting, no killing, no stealing, no raping, respect the rights, opinions and property of the other members, do **not **try to escape…we will find and kill you. If you are more than 5 minutes late for any meal then you would have forfeit it to others. No communication with the outside world, if you wish to explore the island, you may, but we will not be held responsible for your safety , after 96 hours of no contact you will be presumed dead."

Ron's eyes widened.

"Wait?! Island?"

The woman shook her head.

"My apologies, you wouldn't be aware of our current position, allow me to enlighten you. You are inside a deserted 18th century monastery on an island far enough from civilization; it has been upgraded to suit the needs of the League. The island is quite big and is very dangerous, not all adventurers have returned alive or even in one piece."

Ron shuddered.

"Your uniforms and masks are on your table, please change and leave the clothes you are currently wearing at the door, they will be disposed of."

Ron nodded as he stood up and stretched his numb limbs, the woman turned around as she began to leave the young man's sleeping quarters. The freckled blond couldn't help but appreciate the sway of her backside as she walked; he cleared his throat as he spoke trying his best to find something else to gawk at.

"Sorry, but I didn't even get your name, if I'm going to be here for a while, I might as well get along with everyone."

She stopped and spoke without even turning around.

"Firstly, I never planned to get along with you and many more of the people here won't either, secondly I would appreciate if you stopped staring at my posterior and thirdly for future use…my codename is Kitsune, 3rd highest ranked officer in the League, you would do well to remember that."

Ron's face turned a lovely shade of pink as the woman left and closed the door behind her. The first person he meets in the League and he ends up ogling her. He sighed as he approached the small table that Kitsune had referred to and examined one of his uniforms; he smirked at the mustard colored _rat _mask that he had gotten. He started to unbutton his shirt as there was a series of knocks on the door.

"Um…come in?"

A head peaked in through the door.

"My apologies for not remembering, your pet was found among your luggage, apparently he wished to follow you here, he is unharmed and is currently enjoying supper."

Ron face-palmed.

Rufus had promised him that he would stay in the cabin and await his return; he swore the rat was almost as stubborn as Kim sometimes.

Wait did she just say?

"Supper? As in its supper time?"

A very audible growl emanated from his stomach alerting the both of them to his level of hunger.

"Actually it's 8:02, which gives you three minutes to get dressed and find the dining area…Good luck!"

The door slammed shut and Ron went into changing other-drive, a few mild expletives leaving his mouth as his hoodie and mask gave him few a challenges.

A minute later found our hungry hero rushing out of his room into the hallway slamming his door behind him, his eyes widened as he looked at both to his left and right several times.

Everything looked the same, how was he to tell where the dining area was?

And that's when Kitsune's words made sense to him.

"…_Good luck."_

Shit.

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

**3 hours later**

Denton smirked as he took another bite of his apple, it was interesting watching Ron's pet, the pink skinned rat had just eaten several plates of food, but he was already scurrying around the dining hall full of energy leading Kitsune on a wild chase. And even though mole rats did have a life expectancy of about 28-30 years, this pet known as Rufus was still very energetic despite his age. Could it be that…nah! That was preposterous.

"haah...haah...haah...haah."

Denton turned to the entrance with a smile.

"Jonah, had trouble finding the dining hall?"

The blonde young man fully equipped in his gears fell to his knees trying to catch his breath as Rufus rushed to comfort his master.

"_You okay?"_

"Yea, I'm fine Rufus, didn't I tell you not to follow me?"

Rufus shook his head.

"_Together!"_

Ron sighed.

"Alright fine, but stick close to me alright."

Rufus smiled and nodded.

"You're late for supper, Jonah."

Ron's attention was turned to Denton who had just finished his apple.

"Well if any of the members had given me directions, I wouldn't have been late at all."

Ron made sure to stare directly at Kitsune, well as much as his mask allowed him to, and for some reason he felt the action only brought a smile to her face.

Denton continued.

"Its League policy to make life difficult for the new members…it makes you stronger; don't tell me you ran around the entire monastery to find us?"

Ron slowly stood up, despite his body commanding him to stay down so it could recover.

"No, I realized that if my destination was the dining hall which was more than likely connected to the kitchen, it would have to be cool, so I searched the lower basement levels of the building, and I have to say, those were a lot, how many people are here anyway?"

Kitsune joined the conversation.

"That's confidential, and one more thing; lucky guesses won't make you walk away from every challenge, Jonah."

"It wasn't a lucky guess; you said this place was on island correct?"

Ron didn't wait for an answer.

"That means our biggest food sources most be fruits, vegetables and sea creatures, if that's true, they need to be stored properly and since you guys don't have any electricity, it would have to be stored in a safe cool place."

Denton smirked.

"Not bad, but most of the rookies we've had found this place in under an hour, and since you're late, I'm sure you know what that means."

Ron sighed as Rufus ran up his shoulder.

"That's fine; I wasn't that hungry anyways, If you don't mind I think I'm going to turn in for the night so I can at least try not to miss breakfast tomorrow."

"Very well."

Ron nodded as he turned around trying his best to ignore his rumbling stomach, the walk back to his room would be a test within itself, that's if he remembered the way back…

This time it was Kitsune's voice that stopped him.

"Oh and Jonah, there's something else I forgot to mention…"

Ron never got the chance to inquire, he never even got the chance to turn, a well placed kick to the back of his had sent him crashing to the ground, fortunately Rufus had managed to jump away right at the moment of impact, the now very pissed naked mole rat growled threateningly at his friend's attacker.

Kitsune cracked her knuckles as she spoke.

"Stay out of this you little rat!"

Rufus growled louder as he stepped closer to the masked female but a voice of reason would have been found in Denton.

"It is alright my hairless friend, Kitsune is merely….'initiating' Jonah's training."

Rufus gave Denton a skeptical look as Ron slowly got up on one knee. Kitsune made sure to speak in her sweetest tone.

"As one of your mentors, I can attack you whenever I want, any fighter worth his salt must be able to sense an incoming attack and take necessary action, you understand me rookie?"

Ron could barely speak, had she really kicked him that hard?

"That's not fair, I wasn't even ready…"

"READY? You think your enemies are gonna wait until you're ready?"

Before Ron could answer a well placed knee to his face had sent him flat on his back, a small crimson stream running down from underneath his mask.

"Whatever, this session is over, you're more pathetic than I thought…."

Kitsune started to walk away when she allowed her final insult to leave her lips.

"You're almost pathetic as the _red-head_…"

Insulting Ron would have never triggered a response as powerful as insulting one of the people he loved, Kitsune wasn't exactly sure what had happened, she wasn't exactly sure how a tired, injured and hungry young man had gotten up and had closed the distance between them in just a few seconds….

What she WAS now very sure of was despite her being fully aware that she was about to be attacked, she was currently the one flat on the ground looking up at what could be only described as a homicidal maniac about to claim another life. Blue eyes sparkling behind his mask, Ron's words would echo deep within her mind for the rest of the night.

"I have only one rule; do not insult anyone precious to me! You understand that?! And trust me if you break this rule, you being 3rd in command or not, I'll do more than punch you in the face!"

It wasn't the first time she had been hit by a guy or insulted or even the first time a rookie had gotten the best of her, but it had been a long damn time since she had experienced….this.

Pure

Undiluted

Soul-wracking

Fear

"That's enough Jonah!"

And suddenly… it was gone, the homicidal aura that had surrounded him was no longer there, and that was left was the young man she had just kicked, Jonah looked up at Denton as he approached.

"Attacking a commanding officer _after _they have concluded a training session normally carries a very _steep_ penalty.

Ron tried to protest.

"But I-"

"SILENCE!"

Everyone else in the room suddenly lost the ability to speak as the 2nd in command spoke.

"However, as you were needlessly provoked, I'll let this one slide, you may leave now, take your pet with you, we will not speak of this situation ever again."

Jonah simply bowed as he left the dining room, Rufus scurrying behind him, he didn't spare Kitsune another glance.

For a few more seconds Kitsune simply laid there catching her breath as she tried to understand what had just taken place.

"You okay, Kitsune?"

She grunted as she took her superior's hand and slowly pulled herself up.

"Yea I think so, mind telling me what just happened?"

"You pissed off a teenager who has supernatural abilities and a decent foundation in an ancient martial art…in simpler terms he was ready to dish out a steaming hot plate of ass-whoop."

Kitsune groaned as she reached under her mask to massage her face.

"If I wasn't wearing this mask, I don't think I would be conscious right now, that kid packs a punch."

"Indeed but just to be safe, why don't you go get some rest, I'm sure you could use it."

"Yea…good night commander."

Kitsune bowed courteously as she left the room, not walking too fast as she still felt a small trace of dizziness.

Denton folded his arms as he made his way to his own special destination, his train of thought focused on the newest addition to the League of Shadows, he wasn't sure what he was most impressed with, the fact that Ron had gotten the drop on one of the best in the entire League or he had somehow managed to crack Kitsune's mask with one punch, the same which had been made to withstand the full force of a sledgehammer.

"If he's this powerful now…hmmm"

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

He wasn't sure if it was luck or…

Who was he kidding? This was definitely luck.

It had only taken him about 40 minutes to locate his room, and he would make sure to somehow mark the place first thing in the morning, but for now he just wanted to get some shut-eye.

Ron sighed as he closed the door behind him removing his mask so he could check his face for any serious cuts or bruises.

He played a game that he only used to play after missions with Kim, it was called: 'Poke your body parts to see which organs are damaged.' Wade had liked the name too.

The young blonde groaned as he shed his outer garments before flopping face first on to his futon.

"Night Rufus."

The mole rat merely nodded as he found his own special corner on the futon to call his own.

Ron slowly felt his body begin to relax as his eyes started to close….

**BAM BAM BAM**

Ron's eyes flew open, were these people sent her to make his life a living hell? Cause if they were then they were slowly but surely accomplishing their objective, he tried his best to ignore the loud banging sounds against his door, but after about 30 seconds he caved under the pressure.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming."

Ron grumpily swung one of his uniforms around his body as he approached the door, ready to give whoever was behind it a piece of his very angry, sleepy, hungry mind. **(Authors Note: Can minds be hungry? …sometimes I think so.)**

As he flew upon the door, his fury filled eyes quickly converted to much more peaceful ones as he beheld the person standing before him, they were much shorter than him, probably around 12 or 13, a small panda mask was all that kept the child's identity secret, their hoodie had also been pulled over to the top of their heads, the person resembled a mini-ninja, a panda ninja…but a ninja all the same. However what Ron found even more interesting than the child was the tray of food that the child held.

"Good Night Jonah, Commander Denton asked me to deliver this to your room."

Ron simply nodded as he accepted the tray from the young lady, her voice being the only indicator of her possible gender. After taking the tray, she reached into one of her pockets to produce a small white envelope that had been sealed.

"This is also a message from Commander Denton; please dispose of it after you are finished."

Ron nodded as he allowed her to tuck the envelope into an empty spot on the tray; with another quick bow she was gone and Ron merely shrugged as he closed the door behind him.

Sure enough Rufus' keen sense of smell had alerted him to the presence of food, the naked mole rat shook out of his sleep like it had been a bad dream and scurried up to Ron's shoulder.

"You're never full are you? Fine just leave half for me."

Rufus nodded as Ron placed the tray of food on the table allowing Rufus to indulge, his attention more focused on Denton's message. It read:

"_Jonah, I knew you would be missing supper so I had some food put aside for you, eat up for you will need the energy for tomorrow, I don't normally do this for the rookies, but your case is special, you shouldn't expect it to happen often._

_Anyways see you in the morning when we start torture…yes you read right._

_P.S. The reason why you woke up with a weird taste in your mouth is because I drugged the water I gave you on the helicopter, as you would suspect there's no way I'd let you know exactly where out base is ."_

Ron smirked as he took a piece of pineapple from the rather small 'half' that Rufus had left for him. He read the note once more before setting it ablaze with one of his candles.

"_Well at least Denton seems to be a nice guy…I wonder what kind of torture he has in mind."_

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

"_**He's interesting specimen isn't he?"**_

Denton smirked, as he considered a response.

"He truly is, he truly is…He knocked down Kitsune with one punch and even managed to crack her mask."

"_**Kitsune? Surely you jest…She hasn't gotten that rusty has she?"**_

"No, Jonah is quite the rookie, with the proper training and guidance he could become one of the Shadows' most powerful servants."

"_**Or our greatest nemesis, ensure to keep him under close surveillance during his stay at the base."**_

"There isn't a moment when I am not aware of his activities."

"_**Good, anything else?"**_

"Yes, he found the cafeteria…after 3 hours."

"_**3 hours? I think that's a record! Most of them take 10 hours at least; a few have taken a couple of days."**_

"As I said before, his potential is unlimited."

"_**Unlimited potential? So do you think he could one day replace you?"**_

Denton wasn't sure how to respond to that, what was the Leader suggesting?

"_**No need to become a mute Denton, I was simply teasing you."**_

"Yes…Of course."

"_**If that is all, I will speak to you again in a week; contact me if there are any emergencies, goodbye Denton."**_

"Goodbye Lord Shadow, to serve the League will always be my highest calling and service!"

"_**Excellent, make sure neither you nor your colleagues ever forget that…"**_

_**CLICK**_

Denton frowned as he placed the communicator back inside its secret compartment.

Was the Leader really just teasing him or was Jonah really a potential replacement?

He stopped his train of thought with a chuckle; he had been the 2nd in command for over 10 years, and he was still the best of all the operatives including those that had become before and after him, there was no way he would be threatened by this one…right?

Denton chuckled again before talking out loud to himself.

"I need to stop doubting myself and get some sleep; those grunts won't be training themselves tomorrow."

Around 2 hours later, Denton would wake up with one bead of sweat running down the middle of his face, there would be only one thought on his mind…on his first day it had taken him a record breaking 5 hours to find the cafeteria, Ron's 3 hours was indeed…the new record.

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

AND THERE YOU GO! (Sorry again for the long wait….) Chapter 'numero dos' 'The Dark Knight',please really do tell me what you think, comment on the hits/misses anything that comes to your minds, or ask any question you wish I will answer it publically or in private your choice, PM or Review please. Oh and suggestions are noted, I won't promise that I'll accept them, but they'll be noted. Anyways take it easy and have yourselves a good day.

Kolsake OUT!


End file.
